osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
The great divide
The great divide is a book which goes on to tell of a time when the Underground Pass was found to be blocked off and, after sending scouts to try to discern what was going on, the elves of the eastern regions found that during their absence, Prifddinas had fallen into a gruesome, bloody civil war, with Lord Iorwerth seizing control of much of the city. The book ends with the elves travelling to return to the city. The book can be found on the bookshelf in your house or the bookcase in Lletya after the completion of Mourning's Ends Part I. Transcript I should start by telling you about some of the events that led up to 'The great divide'. For almost two millennia we lived in the eastern realm, then in the year 1930 we lost all contact with our people on the other side of Arandar. We found that the route over the mountains was impassable and our incantations were unable to penetrate a wall of static that now surrounded our homeland. An emergency council was called, which I was lucky enough to take part in. We decided that before any major action could be taken, we needed to know what had happened. Many ways to re-enter Tirannwn were discussed. It was then that I reminded the council of an old cave system that linked up to the 'Well of Voyage'. An ancient device made by our forefathers to give us access to the deep caves, though why anyone would go to that god forsaken place I have no idea. Soon it was decided to send five members of the Cadarn clan through the 'Well of Voyage', to recover any information that could tell us what was happening. We chose to re-convene upon their return. After a few weeks Adwr returned, the only one of the five scouts that made it back. A council was called to listen to his news. He told us of the chaos he had seen; Elves killing Elves in the streets of Prifddinas and the seizing of the 'Tower of Voices' by Iorwerth clan, their forces denying access to all those not of their bloodline. Hearing all this sparked a debate that continued for days. Many plans were put forward of how we should deal with the problems back home. Ideas ranging from the assassination of Lord Iorwerth to just leaving the western Elves to kill each-other were suggested. It was at this suggestion that the Baxtorian quoted the Cerddi, telling all those present that 'Only together as the eight clans can we hope to survive in this hostile new world', he then pledged clan Cadarn to stop the madness that had befallen Prifddinas and so started the Baxtorian campaign. After three days of preparation, the Cadarn clan was ready to move. I also chose to join the Cadarn forces to keep records of what transpired. So it was that we made our way to the entrance of the cave system that eventually led to the 'Well of Voyage'. Travelling in such places is never easy, and this was no exception. To transport the whole army and our supplies through the cave system took us close to a week. It was not until... last few pages are missing… Category:Texts & Tomes